Meeting in Crossroads
by DancingSakura
Summary: Elisa Cappello had the ever perfect life in Venezia, until her ever-loving father makes the decision of murdering her. But why? With the aid of a well-known assassin, Elisa will uncover the horrible truth.
1. Mending the Wing of an Angel

**Chapter 1: Mending the Wing of an Angel**

"Elisa! Wake up, my _bella figlia_ [beautiful daughter]!" my father's voice, Goffredo Cappello, echoed in my ever peaceful bedroom. He gently shook me awake; in response, I moaned.

"Another?" I grumbled, half asleep, "I've spoken to you about that boy before; I have no intention of marrying such a _sporco maiale_ [dirty pig]!"

"Wait…You've met a suitor already? I don't remember you turning into a woman…you're only turning six today!" my father chuckled heartily. Embarrassed from just waking from a dream, my eyes shot opened and my face turned entirely bright red. Bringing about a smile upon his face, my father sat on my bed rubbing my slumberous head gently.

"My Elisa Cappello, what will I ever do with you?" the good-hearted man whispered softly, kissing my forehead, "Anyways, I wanted to awake you on this fine morning; too much sleep is never good for you, _miele_ [honey]." Standing back up, the ridiculous man laughed to himself as he walked pass my bedroom door.

Dressing in the bright scarlet gown, that my cousins from Roma given me, I dashed towards the dining hall; I saw my mother and father waiting for me with smiles on their faces. My mother, Gabriella, embraced me; her kind nature always soothes the soul of broken hearts. She's one of the youngest Venetian wives roaming around; Gabriella Cappello is the idol of beauty with her long, wavy hair and a face resembling an angel. My father, Goffredo Cappello, truly possesses a good spirit no man could ever obtain. Although he wasn't the first handsome man, a woman would seek out, his humor and friendliness catches women off guard.

"Now my _miele_, take this pouch of 300 florins and go to the market. We haven't had a clue of what gift you wanted, so we've decided to let you decide on your own!" my father explained, still expressing the grin, "Matilde will escort you through the market place and behave yourself, understood?"

"Oh Goffredo…our daughter behaves all the time. Should it be a burden to remind her?" my mother softly spoke, wrapping her arms around my father, "Besides, Elisa knows not the travel down the alleys and other 'short cuts.'"

"You're right, Gabriella…I shouldn't need to restate for Elisa," my father shyly replied. I giggled to myself because my father always was vulnerable to my mother's soothing words.

* * *

The market area was sure crowded…thousands of Venetians crowded around stands, making deals and bids. I smelled the scent of ripe apples and delectable sweets; in fact, it filled the atmosphere. Matilde was very nervous; she had sensed she'll lose me in the market place any moment.

"Now Elisa, don't wander off please…" Matilde's shaky voice fluttered around me like a pestering fly. The aroma of the ripe apples defeated me; ignoring Matilde's warning, I hurried to the apple stand where I selected many sweet golden apples for forty florins. I orbited around to see…me neglecting Matilde is coming back around.

"Matilde?" I called out, but my voice was flooded away by the busy vendors. I began to aimlessly travel around the crowd, hoping to find Matilde somewhere. The crowd shoved and pushed me around, causing me to go off course…into an isolated passage. "These are the alley ways my father spoke about?" I whispered to myself, examining the sky reaching walls. I traced my fingers along the stone bricks which built this fundamental structure; astonished, it felt as if I was exploring a new world…an unknown Venice. Interrupting my thoughts, I heard a cough from a distance…I insisted it was an ill person; exploring further, I soon discovered a horrific sight.

A mysterious white-hooded man, with two arrows pierced through his right leg and left shoulder, staggered against the walls. Blood painted the grey stone; he arrived to a corner, where the grey walls met. His feet stopped, causing him to crumble towards the ground. I covered my mouth, muting the gasp and hyperventilating. Peering behind the wall again, I observed as the man struggled to sit up straight. With all his strength, the man finally was leaning his back against the cool wall.

"_Merda_ [shit]…," the cryptic man silently cursed, examining the arrows plunged into his body, "Who would of thought those _idioti_ [idiots] have such incredible accuracy…" He knew the arrows must come out...but seemed to be remorseful of the idea of removing them; it'll cause much more suffering. Sighing, the man let his head hang low; he hasn't given up yet exhausted.

Terrified, I slowly attempted to rush out from this torturous sight…but I thought about the wounded man. I just cannot leave this arrow-pierced person there; he could bleed to death with ease! I escaped the darken alley, in search of a doctor.

* * *

Having the height of a mere noticeable person, I tapped people to ask for directions. Unfortunally, it also added the pestering "Awww, what a beautiful girl!" and "Where are your parents?" Arriving to the doctor' stand, I could not precisely detect if the doctor was the correct person; the merchant wore a mask with a bird's bill…or that's what I assumed.

"_Mi scusi, signore_… [excuse me, sir]," I mumbled, seeing the billed man stare directly at me, "Are you a doctor?"

"That I am, child…How I may assist you?" the doctor kindly asked.

"I have…this friend of mine," I slowly muttered, trying to not think about the horrific sight, "And…well he's terribly hurt because two arrows are in his body. I need five medicine vials and medical cloth please." I recalled a friend of my father…a soldier…needed medical attention. The soldier was completely slashed from head to toe. I saw my father rush out the door, shouting he'll return with medical vials and cloth. As my father returned, the man screeched in pain as my father tended to his needs…Hopefully, the man needed the same treatment without the agony.

"That'll be 260 florins," the doctor concluded; I checked the pouch to see how many florins remained. While the doctor prepared to give my merchandise, he watched me count florin by florin. I exactly had…260 florins…how fortunate of me. Handing the pouch to the man, he handed the supplies in my hands and patted me on the head. I started stepping back to the alley way.

"Tell your friend to be much careful!" the doctor called out, waving farewell to me.

* * *

Entering the dark, shaded section, I checked briefly if the man still was there. The body was the same once I glimpsed back at the bloody mess. Honestly, I didn't want to even touch him…what if I cause even more pain for him? Cautiously, I approached the wounded man; he didn't express any responses. I laid the medical supplies down…hands shaking…I must check if he still remained in this world.

How? I don't want to lay a finger on the man…one option to do was to see underneath his hood, to check his breathing. Placing all fours on the ground, I tilted my head to see a shadowed face. His eyes were shut closed; I couldn't feel his breath from his nose…nor his mouth. Perhaps he was breathing slightly, but I didn't dare get closer. Then, I thought of checking if his heart still pounded within his chest. Griming as it looked, his shirt was completely soaked in blood. Holding my breath and closing my eyes, I paced like a turtle with placing my right hand on his chest.

My hand met with his body; I felt slight beating….**baaadum**….**baaadum**… "Thank goodness, I thought he was dead!" I gasped in relief. Suddenly, his right hand quickly shot out and grabbed my arm.

"AHHH!" I yelped, jumping backwards. His grip was mighty fierce! He began pulling me closer and I resisted. With one swift tug, I became even closer…face to face with the stranger (in a way…his face is concealed with the hood).

"_Cosa stai facendo_ [What are you doing]…?" the man growled; I could predict he wouldn't let go unless I answered his question.

"I-I…I thought you were dead," I stuttered shockingly, wide-eyed and terrified, "You're seriously injured…so I thought of …finding…help."

The man turned his shaded head towards the medical supplies laid neatly. He returned his focus on me; the grip on his hand slowly relaxed.

"Help…a stranger?" he softly implied, releasing my hand, "Why would you help a person you don't even know?"

"I want to help treat your wounds; we need to remove the arrows."

"Even if you'll get blood all over your hands?"

"Yes, what can I do?" I asked, prepared to do what's asked for. The man silently stared at the medical goods; he seemed a little overwhelmed for a complete stranger finding him in this lonesome alley. Deliberately, the man sighted the arrow in his left arm; then, the hooded stranger sat up straight.

"I want you to grab the cloth and set ready for when I pull the arrow out," the man instructed, preparing his right hand to pull the arrow out. I gripped onto the white cloth…that was about ready to be soaked in the stranger's blood. He commenced yanking the arrow; I could hear silent cursing and groans. As the arrow was now out of the man's shoulder, I applied the cloth on the wound; the man was heavily breathing from the pain engulfing his arm.

"Not so harsh, _signoria_ [miss]…," he chuckled while coughing; at the same time, he was enduring the distress, "I have no need of more Hell upon my shoulder…"

"_Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! _[Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!]" I gasped in alert, softening the pressure.

The deed was done; both arrows away from his body…they glistened from the little light the alley was given by the crimson blood. With the remaining cloth, I created strips to tie down on the wounds.

* * *

"_Grazie_… [Thank you]," the hooded man breathed; he had this charming grin implied on his face, "What is the name of my savior?"

"It's Elisa," I answered, bowing my head in respect, "Elisa Cappello."

"Elisa…Cappello…," the man softly repeated; he weakly rose from the ground, "I thank you for saving my life..."

"You need to be more careful, _signore_ [sir]," I warned him, trying to hide the color of the heat uprising on my cheeks, "Will you be alright?"

"I'm certain of it; there's no need to think of me now," the man assured, pulling his cape over his left shoulder, "I can take care of myself." Handing him the five vials, he consumed one of them; the weakness faded from his characteristics, and he embarked down the path he came from.

"_Addio_ [Farewell]!" the man beckoned from a far distance; soon, he hurried towards the end of the alley. I watched the hooded man race in the alley, his footsteps reflected off the walls.

"Elisa! What are you doing in the alley?" Matilde's voice demanded an answer; she spotted the blood smears on the wall, "I thought you knew you weren't supposed to here! Can't you see the blood? There was obviously a thug fight!"

"No Matilde...! There was this man, who needed help!" I tried explaining, pointing down the stranger's path, "He was bleeding all over and…I spent the rest of my birthday money on medical supplies!" Speechless, Matilde shook her head in dismay; I rechecked the rushing silhouette, but he was nowhere to be found…

"Come, let us go home; this is our little secret, little 'angel,'" she playfully teased, leading me out of the darkened alley. Walking back to the market place, I've thought of his injuries…how can a man just run off casually, when he was skewered by arrows?

"That man is terribly senseless... Regardless of his intentions, I hope he accomplishes them…," I softly thought, holding on Matilde's hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Leave comments and opinions!**


	2. Venite a Festeggiare Carnevale!

**Chapter 2: Venite a Festeggiare Carnevale! (Come Celebrate Carnevale!)**

That hooded man…was about ten years ago. Never in my life have I seen the mysterious stranger for such a long time…

Carnevale is today, and I could not hold in my eagerness to celebrate! I settled, in front of my vanity, prepping myself for Vittore, my tutor. "Carnevale must wait…Carnevale must wait…," I lectured myself, trying to forget the thought.

* * *

"Elisa, Vittore will be arriving soon!" mother's voice reiterated throughout the house, "I best hope you've come prepared; he's spoken to me about the next lesson…it will not be simple!"

"Of course, mother!" I called out, brushing off dust from my garments, "He warned me sooner than you could believe." I feathered my tawny hair, placed my pendant around my neck, and straightened the ruffling cuffs. Hurrying out my bedroom door, I entered the dining area, where my mother greeted me with a warm hug.

"You are very beautiful, my dear," she gingerly spoke, embracing me as if I was still a mere child, "One day, we'll find a good man that'll suit you." Sighing, I patted my mother's back; it's been nearly five days since I've rejected suitors. I dread for the next selection…

Knocking interrupted my mother-to-daughter reunion; opening the door, my tutor enlightened a smile towards my mother and me.

"_Buona sera_ [Good evening], ladies," Vittore greeted casually; he then faced me with a deeper expression in his eye, "Elisa."

"Vittore," I replied, guiding my attention on my mother, "I best hope you will exquisitely explain my ever so difficult lesson well."

"Of course, anything for you," he said with an amplified smirk on his face, "It is you, Elisa Cappello, that you should be worried."

Vittore…Vittore Moretti… Apparently, my family is quite close to the Moretti family; I've known Vittore for such a long time. When I was eight years old, and Vittore had the age of twelve, he claimed his heart only belonged to me. Oh…how young we were back then, but I never accepted his love. My assumption of Vittore, being my mentor, was to see me much more often; that boy is very persistent.

* * *

Walking side by side, Vittore and I approached the study room. Silently shutting the door, we became a step closer to the desk; Vittore commenced pulled out the wooden chair for me.

"I want to know about this 'lesson' you speak of," I sternly addressed my tutor, stepping a little distance from the study table, "Each time you say it's difficult…you never lecture new knowledge for me."

"No…in fact I must speak to you urgently, Elisa," Vittore sighed in defeat, "It's about the murder of Doge Mocenigo; have you heard of this tragedy?"

"Only rumors I've heard. People claimed he bled violently, of strong poison," I admitted nervously, "Such a terrible way to walk to the other world…"

"_Si_ [yes], then you know well of this," he agreed seriously; the atmosphere of our small conversation grew dark, "It was all because of an assassin…why must the Doge suffer? What has he done?"

"Vittore…"

"The Doge was a good holy man! He's a true work of God Himself!"

"Vittore, please…"

"That is why I must go…I've enrolled in defending Italia from serial killers like those damn assassins!"

"Vittore! Must you be very preposterous?" I angrily snapped, coming closer to him, "I will not allow a family friend to set his life in risk!" Vittore turned his back on me, to watch Venice from the filthy aperture.

"Vittore! Face me when I'm speaking!" I hissed as quiet as possible, drawing my hand on his sleeve. In an instant, Vittore swiftly turned to face me and beheld my face to touch his lips against mine. Pounding my fist against his shoulders, I gasped for air after he accomplished his desire.

"You already know how I feel for you, Elisa!" Vittore stubbornly implied, caressing my shoulders, "That is why I took the liberty to speak to you of this! My family knows nothing of it and I feel…this is the last opportunity I'll see your lovely face again."

"And you acknowledged many years that I feel not the same for you," I lamented air, "However, I'm a friend, and I'll speak out how I cannot endure this burden you ramble about."

"Elisa! I'm doing this to protect the people and leaders of Italia, important people like yourself! I will solemnly fulfill my duty as a Venetian!"

Silence emitted throughout the connection between Vittore and me. He will not place second thoughts…he has already come to a verdict of wielding blades and marching throughout Hellish nightmares. This I cannot stop…I admitted defeat and came with a brilliant idea.

"Vittore…come to Carnevale with me," I insisted, gently rubbing his hand, "If this is the last evening I will be able to see you, then I want to share enjoyment with you one last time." In little astonishment, Vittore's eyes brightened once again.

* * *

The light yellow moon arose, welcoming the night. From my bedroom, I caught the noises of excited children and adults, along with laughter and rushing footsteps. My mother arranged my hair in a bun and then started braiding the remaining hair to orbit it; after she left the room, I unraveled the work she has done (I do detest my hair being tied, it's such a bother). My porcelain mask, bordered with gold paint, created a change in my appearance as I viewed in the mirror.

Exiting my home, Vittore awaited me with an enthusiastic grin. He wore a mask of plain smoke color, the most common mask any Venetian could possibly own.

"You are…beautiful, Elisa," he claimed, holding my hand and kissed it, "Shall we go towards the celebration, now?" Nodding my head, I smiled as we approached the area of excitement.

"Come Vittore!" I cheerfully said, "Dance with me!" The melody of the musicians floated about in the air; Vittore and I laughed together as we pranced along with other people. About a couple of hours later, an announcer beckoned for volunteers for a Carnevale game.

"Vittore, may I volunteer?" I asked so innocently; Vittore seemed flustered from my pleading voice.

"Elisa, do as you please; do not let me stop you," he replied, blushing and applying a smile. Thrilled, I approached the announcer; he appeared glad that I desired this role.

"Thank goodness; we've found another volunteer!" the announcer laughed, "Now, my dear, do you know how the ribbon game is played?"

"_Si signore_ [Yes sir]!" I replied happily, "All I need to do is place the ribbon pouch, on my sash."

"Make it challenging, my dear; it's much entertaining in that way!"

Handing me the ribbon pouch, I tied it securely onto my sash. Catching up with a group of other women, I joined strolling along with them. The women were speaking of the contestants: three masked Venetians, along with a hooded stranger. A hooded stranger…? Is that the same man I've met eight years ago?

The women only spoke about the hooded one in particular; each was completely fond of him…too much fondness.

"The hooded man is such a charmer!"

"Now where did he come from? Oh, how I wish I would ever meet a man like that!"

"He's definitely going to win!"

"That's so obvious…!"

"Oh! Oh! There he comes now; everyone walk another direction!"

All the women combusted the group formed; unaware of their warning, I soon realized I was completely vulnerable to the contestants! The path ahead of me led to nowhere, the women were gone, I stood by myself…; I faced behind me…to see the hooded competitor…

* * *

"Well well well...what do we have here?" the hooded transient bestowed, stepping closer, "Perhaps... you'll present what I came for?" I came to realization…It's not the man I've met when I was younger; the man sounded much younger in fact.

"You need other targets; just tailing me will not bring success in winning," I cautiously informed, tracing backwards each step the man took.

"Ahhh…resisting? I do love challenges," he spoke with confidence; he expressed the charming smile that can make women blush roses, "You're terribly wrong about your statement; I've already won." I watched the hooded stranger as he waved a fistful of many silk strips in the air.

My backside touched the barrier; I remained posing a stern face as soon as he towered over me. He also wore a mask, grooved with lines of silver.

"Why wear a mask, when no person can see your face?" I questioned, holding in the urge to elude, "Quite…unnecessary if you ask me."

Laughing in amusement; he pressed his forehead against mine, "Although I conceal my identity, I shall bear a mask to show I do too enjoy Carnevale."

"I prefer if you leave some space for myself, _signore _[sir]."

"Why be so…tense?"

"Persistent are we?"

I impinged lightly against the stranger's head, causing him to retract. Shaking my head, I was beginning to be very peeved with his method of trying to steal the ribbons.

"Let us be honest, _bella_ [beautiful]," the outsider casually confronted me, "I'll release you from this 'imprisonment' unless you surrender the ribbons." His hands gingerly touched my shoulders, which soon brought me in closer contact to him.

"_State cominciado a darmi fastidio, stupido_ [You are beginning to annoy me, fool]," I condemned, flinching to each time he trailed lower from my arms. Soon, he caressed my hands and started rubbing them with his thumbs.

"_Tu sai cosa voglio da te _[You know what I want from you]…," he whispered in my ear; he then raised my right hands to his lips…then he kissed it softly. Impending to my face, the man slowly approached and had the desire of planting my lips with a kiss. Alerted and aware of his objective, I shoved him and cried, "_Smettila_ [Stop it]!"

"Of course the man will not stop till he receive his precious ribbons," I groaned to myself; I watched the man as he stood in confidence, "Why can't he just leave me be and chase some other girls?" Then, given up my resistance, I ceased this completely ridiculous game.

"Here, take it." I tossed the pouch to the stranger; he seemed a little baffled, then he returned this accomplished smile.

"I'm in such disappointment with you," the man snickered in triumph, "I assumed you had a challenge in store for me!"

"Don't you tempt me, _idiota_ [idiot]," I growled, scowling in annoyance; the man smirked at me with amusement.

"_Grazie_ [Thank you]," the man spoke, bowing his head; his smile never faded off his face. Departing, the stranger turned and commenced heading for the Carnevale celebration. Along the way, Vittore caught sight of me and trotted in my direction.

"Elisa! There you are!" Vittore approached me, and he watched the passing stranger; then he noticed the missing pouch of ribbons from my sash, "I see you were defeated in protecting your ribbons."

"Of course," I moaned, folding my arms, "How could I disgrace the Cappello family name?"

Vittore chuckled to my sarcastic statement, "Now now Elisa…No harm no harm; lets watch the winner stand on stage!"

* * *

Leading me back, Vittore and I stood in the crowd of Venetians; four men, including the outsider, stood before us.

"Congrats _signore_ [sir]!" the announcer praised the mysterious man, shaking hands with him as well, "You've brought the most ribbons! You're one step away to winning the golden mask!" The man smiled in return, but did not speak a word in this matter.

"I heard this man obtained hundreds of ribbons more than the others…," Vittore deduced, staring at the man, "He will definitely win the golden mask, right Elisa?" I scowled at the victorious stranger, and then I shook my head.

"Definitely he will, Vittore," I said, listening to the other women awe in delight, "Have you listened the crowd; they adore him!"

"Indeed…Let us return home, Elisa. It's rather late for us to wander about."

Trailing behind Vittore, we evaded the masked Venetians and started heading for home. As Vittore and I attempted to go home, the stranger contemplated towards my direction; I kept avoiding eye contact, for Vittore became well aware of him looking at me.

* * *

Vittore paced slowly, for he never desired for the night to fall to an end. I came to realization of never seeing Vittore Moretti again.

"Elisa…I give thanks to you… for my last night in Venezia; I am to deport in Spain early morning," Vittore silently stated, hugging me, "Please have no worries, I will always send you letters."

"Vittore, be careful," I whispered, trying to hold back tears, "If you ever are alone, come home…."

"Elisa…," Vittore started, and then abandoned the thought of continuing, "Never mind…good night." Wandering into the night, Vittore headed down the cobblestone path; he glimpsed at me once more, with a remorseful remark. I waved a final farewell; I had the sense of Vittore's last words "_Ti amo_ [I love you]…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Leave comments and opinions! :)**


	3. Hidden Truths

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth**

The next following evening, Vittore Moretti was officially claimed missing; search warrants were placed across Venice like wild fire. My father and Lorenzo Moretti (father of Vittore) scampered the streets of Venezia, asking for any witnesses seeing Vittore recently. Perla Moretti, the mother of Vittore, constantly asked me of the last time I spoke with Vittore; she nearly questioned me till my ears peeled off… I mentioned accompanying him to Carnevale, and then I lied about knowing where he hurried off to. Vittore would hold a terrible grudge if I pronounced his intentions, so I sealed my lips. It felt centuries until the Moretti family came to a decision of returning home.

Late at night, my father retreated home with no leading path to finding Vittore; yet my father informed us on another tragedy. Doge Barbarigo (the man that recently replaced the deceased Doge Mocenigo) was murdered last night, in Carnevale. According to rumors, the murderer is the same _assassino_ [assassin] that most likely killed Doge Mocenigo; strangely, no one knows **how** he murdered Barbarigo at all. The only evidence is a loud eruption; however it could be mistakenly thought for a firework explosion…

"So many bad news…," my mother breathed, slumping on a dining chair, "Will these terrible memories fade away?"

"Vittore…," my father spoke silently, "I must wonder why it must be this way? Vittore isn't the sort of running from home; he must have a clear motive." Painful as it is, the burden of lying to the Moretti and my own parents, I desired to announce the horrible truth of Vittore deporting to Spain…but how a terrible grudge he will weigh upon my soul if I spoke. Not being able to withstand this family meeting, I created an excuse to leave.

"I'm terribly tired, father and mother," I informed, yawning of fake drowsiness, "I will attend to my dwellings now…good night." Ascending to my bedroom, I laid in bed; that night, I could not force my eyelids to fall into slumber. Vittore's decision tormented my ability to think, I solemnly was disturbed with his intention of abandoning home.

* * *

Not being able to rest, I attired my casual white blouse, black slacks, leather boots, and forest green cloak. Leaving the house, I silently shut the door and wandered off on the cobblestone path. I conjectured of traveling where my two feet carried me, just to keep my mind from Vittore's "disappearance." I headed down the market plaza; since the sun waved farewell to day, the stands stood empty along with patrons. I gradually stepped the path, between the merchant stands. Completely caught into childhood memories, I remembered the misadventure ten years ago. Losing sight of Matilde…meeting a wounded man…and tending to his wounds; I spotted the dark alley way the man was found in.

A chilling breeze interrupted the remembrance, then a tumbling parchment caught on my left leg. Prying the page open, it identified itself as a wanted poster of a criminal. Examining, this is what I comprehended:

_**Morti di Vivo**_

**A portrait of a hooded man nearly filled the entire poster. Consumed by the shadow of the hood, a faint smile can be seen clearly. **

**Awarding: 50,000 florins by the Pazzi Family, it was sealed with their coat of arms.**

The jaw structure…the details; they all seemed familiar. I gasped in astonishment, wide eyed; it's the man from Carnevale! He's the assassin!

Suddenly, I caught noises of slight movement behind me; quickly turning, I saw nothing but an empty stone road. "Who goes there?" I beckoned, advancing towards where the source could possibly emitted noise. Nothing responded, only the breeze whistling through the midnight atmosphere. Then, the noise volume heightened and out approached the stranger from last night. Strangely, the man entered from that dark alley way nine years ago… My heart pulsed rhythmically and icy sensations slithered down my back; casually, he greeted me with the familiar, mischievous grin.

* * *

"Why, it's the lovely lady from Carnevale," the man spoke smoothly, "Such an abnormal time to wander in Venice, don't you agree?" I remained silent and unresponsive, still holding the wanted poster; he noticed the partly wrinkled parchment within my palms as he advanced slowly towards me. The man halted in his steps immediately as I rechecked if it wasn't make-believe.

"_Morti di Vivo_?" I mumbled, reexamining the heading, "Shouldn't it be _Vivo o Morto_ [Dead or Alive]? The Pazzi have created fools of themselves for a few years I can see." The man laughed softly to my remark; having no further use, I surrendered the poster to the breeze flowing by me.

"I suppose you did hear of Doge Barbarigo's murder?" the hooded stranger asked.

"Yes, assassin, your doings built an endless commotion, with my family and other Venetian families. Why murder the Doge? What has he done?"

"Even if I spoke the truth, you hardly will believe me. His intentions did not deserve a chance to be risen, as being Doge; that is all I will state."

"Is that the same excuse for murdering Mocenigo? Did he ever cause trouble? He served his entire life as a modest man, and yet you've taken his life for nothing! Nothing!"

That brief moment, the assassin sighed, turning his head to the side; shaking his head, the man gradually retained eye contact with me.

"…I will say this once, and only once," the assassin sincerely claimed, in a serious tone; he folded his arms, "I had no intention of murdering Mocenigo, in fact I planned on ceasing it from happening; it was Barbarigo that poisoned the poor noble." Silence. Nothingness. That is my reply to what the man affirmed. The smile upon his face vanished with a deliberate expression replacing it; if this is true, then why is the man portrayed as an enemy of Venezia? I seemed reluctant to object about this matter…he sounded so truthful…

"Either if you trust my words or not, that is how it ended," the assassin shook his head in dismay, "Men have no reason of compelling order and power to rule many; that is not how life should function. The reason I live is to serve and save innocent people, just like you. Without further interruptions, the assassin commenced sauntering back into the alley. I cringed to his last explanation of living; it faintly resembled Vittore's reason of leaving. I poised silently, unable to understand the events happening around me; then I began heading home, to attempt forgetting the encounter with the assassin.

* * *

As the sun rose up, my mother contended me to attend to Marco Tomassoni's home, a new suitor that my parents arranged for me. According to her, the Tomassoni family sent a letter; it regarded for a meeting with their son and suggested me as a perfect wife. The Tomassoni family is well known with creating great weapons and armor; in fact, they own three blacksmith forgeries in Venezia. Truly holding this unfortunate, they did not best equip themselves with good appeal and tidiness. Preparing myself, I adorned the lavender gown my mother placed out for me that was laced with lustrous gold threads; underneath the gown, I worn a rather tightened corset Matilde tied together (I could possibly die of suffocation).

"Oh Elisa…you look gorgeous in this dress," Matilde proclaimed, brushing off tiny amounts of dust, "I'm definitely sure Marco is going to love you once he takes a glance!"

"That's the problem, Matilde…I don't want him to love me," I muttered, scowling towards the ground, "He looks as if he's part beast himself!"

"Elisa! Don't be so negative with this young man! I am definitely sure he has a kind heart and will so no mercy of loving; even if it ruins his tough exterior ego."

"…Matilde, you never met the Tomassoni family; hence, you never saw their appearance. Believe me, I rather be a nun than marry a vicious looking lion."

"You never know, dear, unless you give chances!"

"This is absurd! It's insulting to be arranged in meeting Marco!"

The counter arguments kept flying across from the walls of my bedroom, until my mother hushed us both with lecturing words. Suited up for the Tomassoni family, my mother and I left home to the blacksmith's house. The bustling street of the Venetian market place was commonly crowded with people; merchants were shouting great deals and the scent of fruits and vegetables filtered the air. Taking a different route, my mother suggested we head through the five chain gardens of Venezia.

The five chain gardens were built there, for people to relax; a place where it remained peaceful and away from the busy life of Venezia. Sadly, it always was empty; people preferred to work hard and relax in their homes. Each garden supported lives of a variety of flowers, brushes, and small trees; this portrayed itself as a personal paradise for me. As a child, I wandered through this place and pretended to rule it like it was my own kingdom.

As we approached the shaded arch, of the third garden, my mother stopped her tracks; she placed a hand in front of me to halt. "Mother, what is wrong? The Tomassoni shop is right ahead of us," I mumbled, looking at her; I could see the blacksmith shop ahead. My mother did not respond, nor removed her hand from my path. In an instant, my mother grabbed hold of me; her right arm looped around my neck, causing me to choke.

"M-mother!" I gasped, kicking and struggling for freedom; from her pouch, she revealed a short, silver blade. Positioning the blade, my mother led the tip to touch my neck…preparing to slaughter me!

"Let God pour mercy upon thy soul…"

"Don't!" I cried, shocked and frightened of my mother's intention.

From nowhere, a mysterious savior forced my mother to the ground; she dropped the blade and released me from death's clutches. "Damn assassin!" she screeched on the ground, clenching fists in fury, "Never did learn how to stop interrupting duties!" In lack of air, I weakened in the arms and my vision partly blurred; then, the assassin carried me off, in his arms. He rushed through a rather dark tunnel, which led straight back to the streets of Venice; perhaps this is where he came from…

"What's going on?" I coughed, noticing my right arm was cleaved and bleeding, "How…how did you find me?"

"There's no time to explain, we must hurry!" the assassin growled, carrying me towards the docks; Venetian soldiers caught sight of him, and they all hastened towards him. Halting his steps, the assassin ran towards a path, which was a dead end.

"_Merda _[shit]!" hissed the assassin angrily, "Where are you, Antonio?" Faster than a speeding horse, knives struck the soldiers like rainfall. In agony, the soldier screeched to their undesirable deaths and crumbled to the ground. Nodding in the air, the assassin thanked for the assistance; I looked up to see…thieves…so many of them, on top of a building.

"Ezio! You almost led those soldiers to the thief guild!" a lean man angrily growled, appearing from behind us, "We could have been exposed to the enemy!"

"Regardless, I was unable to blend with the crowd with a wounded person in my arms," the assassin sighed, staring directly at me; a kind smile appeared from his lips, "You're going to be fine now."

"Who is this? What purpose did you have…of taking her here?"

"Cappello's wife just tried to murder her own daughter; I had to do something, Antonio."

"Cappello…? I thought he was leading the Templar army, up in Roma!"

"No he's here Antonio; he was there…leading the patrol army in the _palazzo_ [palace] of Mocenigo…the night of the murder."

"What…are you talking about?" I asked, astonished by their argument, facing the new face, "My father is a leader of an army? That cannot be true, he's a tailor; he has been one for many years!"

"_Signoria_ [miss] Cappello, sometimes you cannot trust the words of your parents," the man spoke with an earnest tone, "Your father is _Comandante_ [Commander] Goffredo Cappello, the most feared Templar warrior of Italia."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Leave comments and opinions!**


	4. In Denial

****

Chapter 4: In Denial

"Templars…? You're lying! They existed back in the Crusades! That was centuries ago!"

"Yes, Templars were a major part of the Crusades, but there remain 'hidden' Templar councils..."

"Don't dare conceal the truth with such deception! My father cannot be a commander for a feared army!"

Perhaps I grew uncontrollably adamant because I willingly refused to listen to the words spilling from this man's mouth. How can my loving father… be a feared barbarian? The assassin placed a friendly hand upon my back, trying to comfort me with this dilemma. Before I could recall, I released tears of denial and bawled my heart out.

"Are all women like this when they're afflicted?" the lean man groaned, giving an ashamed face towards the assassin.

"I've seen worse, you know," replied the hooded being, rubbing my back gently, "She's in a state of disturbance, let her breathe for a moment." The hindrance of my sorrow gradually rose; endless rivers of distress remained visible on my face. My head was tilted towards the ground for I refused to face the man and assassin.

"_Signoria_ [miss] Cappello, it's the truth I speak," once again the thin fellow confronted, "We've been dealing with this man for a few years now; many of my comrades fell victim under his wrath…"

"Don't you dare speak another word of my father!" I snarled angrily, "You talk of a man that never could lay a finger on killing lives!" Sighing, the man shrugged and strolled off, to speak to his thieves. The assassin's warm, amicable hand still settled on my back, then he tilt his head to see my despondent face.

"Do you have a place to stay? You cannot return home, with your _madre pazza_ [crazy mother]," the assassin softly spoke, "If you need to, you may stay here for a while."

"No…it's fine, _signore_ [mister]," I muttered, " I can stay with the Moretti family till I find a place to settle in."

"_Bene_ [good], let me escort you there." Suddenly, there was a pause. "What about your cut?"

"What?" I looked down my right arm; blood gushed from the slash my mother created, it began to burn with fiery pain. "It's…it's nothing, you've done enough; I can tend this wound later." He groaned to himself and shook his head, "It may get worse, might as well bind it…stay here." Refusing to hear my protest, he coursed over to the group of thieves. Obediently, one reached over to his pouch and handed the assassin a roll of medical cloth. Thanking the charitable thief with a slight bow, the assassin made his way back to me.

"Here, show me your right arm," he insisted, with his arm reached out. I hesitated, but slowly extended my right arm. He smiled and gently examined the wound. The pain grew terribly as he applied the binding; my teeth gritted and I shut my eyes tightly.

"The worst is over, hmm? You'll need to replace the bandage, in a few hours," the assassin explained, checking a final time; my blood was already seeping through the white constraint. I silently stared at the deed the assassin completed; I wish I rebelled farther…he's done too much for me. Place out his hand, he gingerly held mine and commenced leading me towards the city once again.

"Where do the Moretti family live?"

"It's towards the country side…outside the stone walls, towards the west," I quietly directed, "Just lead me out the gates; I'll go to their home on my own."

"Now that's nonsense, I wouldn't just leave you just out the gates," the assassin laughed, "You may run into…not very nice people, if you know what I speak of." Flustered, I bustled a small distance from him; he scowled a bit.

"Hey…I wouldn't hurt you, _signoria_ [miss]. I just saved you…"

"Please, call me Elisa." I slowly turned to face the assassin; childishly, I grinned for being amused with his reaction.

"Elisa…," the assassin repeated, with a slight smirk, "Call me Ezio then." Walking by my side, Ezio led me towards the stony gates; it seemed like an endless stroll, but we arrived before the sun settled for the moon to rise. Then, both of us followed the western dirt path towards the small _villaggi_ [villages]. It was not far from thirty minutes till we arrived at the Moretti's home villa.

"Thank you, Ezio," I spoke gratefully, as we approached the Moretti household, "I owe you my gratitude."

"No, it's quite alright," Ezio replied, patting my back. Departing from him, I waved goodbye as I walked for the home. He remained standing there till I began knocking on the Moretti's door. Before _Signora_ [Mrs.] Moretti opened the door, I turned to see that Ezio vanished from his spot.

* * *

"Elisa!" Signora Moretti hollered happily, squeezing me as tight as a rope could be tied against something, "How have you been?"

"Signora Moretti?" I gasped, capturing air as she released me, "May I please stay here for the night?"

"What do you mean, my dear?" she questioned, slowly tilting her head; then, looking down, Signora Moretti detected the binding, "Your arm! My poor dear…what happened?"

"Please, I'll explain this matter inside; I do not want to talk here at the moment." Immediately, the kind woman led me in the dwellings; standing inside, there was an empty presence as if no one entered this home is such a long time.

"Lorenzo has been gone since early this morning; I hope nothing has happened to him…" I heard her muttered under her breath. I felt terribly sorry for her; Vittore abandoned his life in Venice and her husband drastically searches all over the place for him. Facing me, Signora Moretti smiled to hide the burden weighing her down; gently enveloping me, I heard low sobbing through her mouth.

"Please do not fret," I whispered, rubbing her back, "Signore Moretti will return soon…"

"Have no worries for Lorenzo; I know in my heart he's fine," she replied with a gentle smile, "Now do tell me how you receive such an ugly gash…" I paused to think of what her reaction will be; how could I tell her that the culprit is in fact…my own mother? I didn't want to lie again…not after what I lied about knowing where Vittore hurried off to.

"My mother…she tried to kill me," I murmured, looking down at the binding, "We were heading for the black smith, through the chain gardens, till she attempted to slit my throat…"

"Gabriella? Trying to kill her own daughter?" she gasped in disbelief, wide eyed as well, "Elisa…Why in the world would your mother try to kill you?"

"I don't know," I sighed, trying to not think about it, "I wish it wasn't my mother, but I was saved by the wanted man of Venezia."

"The assassin that killed the Doge last night?" Signora Moretti muttered quietly, "How does he even know where you were?" Then she inspired with a suggestion, she peered to me with an asinine expression, "Perhaps the assassin is following you around because he has acquired feelings for you?" I burned in the cheeks to her answer. Ezio following me…because of his feelings…?

"Signora Moretti! Of course not!" I shuttered, hiding my face, "I don't know the man! D-don't be so irrational…" Bothersome as it was, how did Ezio know where I was at the time? Giggling, the kind woman sat comfortably on a stool; her sorrow has enlightened a little. We talked for a very long time about childhood memories and such. Within a few hours, Signora Moretti rebinded my wound and sent me off to sleep; she calmly assured me that her husband and she will think of something to do.

I slept peacefully; I dreamt of Carnevale a few years ago. The jesters prancing about…the good people chatting away…Suddenly the dream was interrupted by a crashing noise. I silently stood out of bed and listened to Signore Moretti panic.

"Perla! The soldiers…they…they're looking for…Cappello! Elisa…we must …find her and hide her!"

"Elisa is here, Lorenzo!" his wife uttered panicky, "What troubles you so? Why are they looking for her?"

"While I was in Venezia, I overheard guards speaking about Elisa…she is to be placed under arrest for treachery!" the man muttered; sweat poured from his forehead, "I know it not to be true! I headed down to the Cappello's household…to tell Goffredo…" Losing his breath, Signore Moretti inhaled deeply and shook his head, "Goffredo…pointed a blade to my throat!"

No…no, that cannot be correct! My father wouldn't wield the blade to a friend…Petrified, I chattered fearfully; that man from before was…right all along? Signora Moretti entered the bedroom, to see me awake and crying.

"Elisa, come this way!" Signora Moretti commanded, grabbing my hand. We both met up with her husband, and then we all walked towards the corner of the living room. Both husband and wife pulled a rug, revealing a secret door.

"Elisa, this passage leads outside this villa; from there, find the horse stable near the river and travel southern. Go to Monteriggioni and seek out Mario Auditore," Signore Moretti instructed, placing a parchment in my hands, "Hand this to him as well and say this is my final report."

"Final report of what?" I asked confused; the Moretti couple refused to answer any questions and shut the door. They covered it with the rug; it became a hidden passage once again. Light up by torches, the dirt tunnel seemed endless but there was purposively an exit for emergencies. Within a brief moment, I heard a broken down door crumble to the ground and heavy footsteps above me.

"Moretti!" I heard this voice bellow out, "You will tell me where she is, or God help me…I'll slay you and your wife!" Wide eyed, tears began to flow similar to a rushing river; I covered my ears to soothe out the commotion but not successful. "T-that's…my father…"

"I know nothing of where your daughter is!" hollered Signore Moretti, "How dare you threaten my family, Goffredo! May I ask what reason for your demand?"

"My daughter has betrayed me in many ways! Now I'll ask for the last time, where is Elisa?" the commander growled. "And I will gratefully reply; I do not know Elisa has run off to," the man replied. "You have left me no choice, my old friend," father spoke in a ferocious tone; suddenly I heard Signore Moretti gurgle and then…a thump to the ground.

"Lorenzo! No!" I listened to his wife sob in agony; there was slight struggling…followed with a death scream. I commenced traveling the tunnel, cursing to myself to not look back. I could hear eager footsteps stomping on the wooden flooring of the Moretti home.

Running…Running…Don't look back…

"Burn this worthless house down!"

Don't look back Elisa…Keep running…

I heard flames crackling on wood; I smelled newly born smoke…

Auditore…must find Mario Auditore…!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Leave comments and opinions :) **


	5. The Lost Coniglio

**YES! Lacrosse season is over; it has halted my progress in continuing Meeting in Crossroads. Anyways, I know it's been forever, but here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Lost Coniglio**

No more tears Elisa…calm yourself…

The crackling of the flames…I cannot hear them anymore…

Father…Father, why?

My feet felt terribly sore…

The tunnel seemed endless, and I had no idea of what this path of undesired destiny would lead me. I wondered about what madre and padre were planning…are they plotting to slay me and end my now bemused life? Are they going to hunt me down like I'm a helpless rabbit, lost in the wilderness? What am I to do…? I shook my head in calamity; the first objective is to deliver this report to... Auditore.

"Who is he?" I wondered, wielding the partly crumbled parchment that Signore Moretti handed me in haste; it was not sealed, taunting anyone who dared open and read the contents. I've fought off all temptation to read the proclamation and continued onwards, farther through this endless tunnel. My right arm ached of fiery hell; I gritted my teeth of resisting the pain. "Why must this happen to me right now?"

Finally, I wondered to a partly rotting wooden entry; I slightly pushed the door open to sight a dusty bedchamber. The room was practically engulfed with cobwebs, had about ten bunk beds, and contained a rather large chiffonier. Coming to the decision, I've searched every inch of the chamber…searching for any items that'll assist me with this journey.

"This is all I could find…," I mumbled, admiring the treasure. I've uncovered about six hundred florins, a hardly dull dagger, a leather pack, and untouched articles of clothing. This blouse and breeches will definitely disguise me, and the florins will provide the payments of necessities," I thought, with a small smile, "Perhaps I'm not unfortunate after all…" Wriggling out, from the horrid gown my madre had given me, I slipped into the new set of clothes and carefully placed Moretti's report and the bag of florins into the leather pack. Before placing the dagger into the pack, I halted and eyed the lavender dress; using the dagger, I cut out a strap of the material and disposed the rest into the chiffonier. Holding one strap, I tied my long hair into a low ponytail. As I began to leave the quarters, I turned slowly to find the rotting door, leading back to Venezia…my birthplace…it has become nothing more than a city for me, from here on out there is no home for me.

* * *

Exiting the dwelling, I came to face with the open wilderness; the mountains created much of the background, surrounded by tall trees and grassy meadows. I inhaled the cool, crisp breeze; dusk hasn't slightly wakened from its slumber. From a distance, I could apprehend the flowing of a nearby river and sounds of murmuring voices. "There are people who wander this time of day?" I conceived, squinting my eyes to focus my view, "Especially out in the open…" Approaching towards the sound, I come to three men having a rather noisy conversation, near by a horse station.

"So, this is the horse stable Signore Moretti spoke about!" I gasped, rushing quickly to the stand; a man, behind the wooden counter, was staring directly towards the starry night. It became quick uncomfortable, with the three strangers staring at me… perhaps sighting a woman not in a petty gown her family had given her?

"Excuse me, signore… I need a ride to arrive to Monteriggioni," I began; he did not pay much attention to me, staring off into his own dimension. "Signore, please… this is an emergency!"

"It's not much of a problem to me," he grunted (Oh! The nerve of him to reply such words!), "It's yours after all, and besides I'm closed at the moment." He seems to not comprehend much of what I just have spoken; are countrymen such ignorant fools? "How long will it take to arrive to Monteriggioni?" I asked, completely leaving aside the comment, "I would be in tremendous joy to arrive as soon as possible."

"I just said I'm closed signorina…I do not provide services till a couple of hours more."

"Then why must you stand there, at your post? Shouldn't you be off somewhere else?"

"I hate to repeat myself, girl; go back home where you can be comfortable with your family."

I halted my words, before they flowed out of my mouth. I shook my head; for what has happened the past few hours, what home do I have? I will not tolerate delays; this report must be sent to Signore Auditore as soon as I arrive! "I must send this letter to my father in Monteriggioni; this is a crisis!" I pleaded, crying tears of an imposter, "My mother is truly lonesome, and father is working in so many towns of Italia! She desired this letter to be delivered to him before she leaves him for another man! I'm attempting to save their marriage by giving this to my fa-"

"Alright! Alright! Stop those tears!" growled the frustrated man, slapping his two hands against the counter, "I'll take you to Monteriggioni!" Stopping the flow of "tears," I followed him towards the back of the stable, where there was a prepared, horse carriage. "Get in, _principessa _[princess]," snorted the coachman, opening the passenger door; I carefully stepped inside the carriage, sitting upon the most uncomfortable seat.

For the last few hours, my body practically rocked back and forth; sometimes, it slammed against the walls of the carriage, resulting in terribly discomfort. It also brought to the thought of, what is going to happen after I deliver this report? Where am I supposed to go? Perhaps I can live with my cousin of Roma…no… I couldn't just barge in on them, when they're supporting too many young mouths to feed. Slumping, I squeezed my tired eyes tightly… lost in this maze of a mystery. What is a young woman to do, in this situation…? "We must make a small stop in Firenze," announced the coachman, slowing the pace of the horses, "They need to rest to, you know..." I gazed at staring at the stone arch entrance of Firenze; it was a lovely city. "Come back, about two hours… I must make adjustments to the carriage as well," sighed the man, parking the carriage nearby Firenze's horse station.

Firenze was not as large as Venezia is; however, it does not have that distinctive scent. Firenze smelled of… more delicate floral fragrance. The market place was significantly smaller, with less of a crowd gathering at stands. I strolled by a _stand di frutta_ [fruit stand], and I was picking out some of the ripest scarlet apples I've came across. I took a bite, savoring the sweet, delectable taste, after paying the grocer, and I wandered in the district for a few minutes. For about an hour, of exploring Firenze, I did not notice someone following me.

"Are you lost, signorina?" a promiscuous voice rang out; I orbited around to see a Florentine nobleman casually walking towards me, "I could not help myself to see such beauty walking by me."

"Ehh… No I am not lost, just looking around," I assured, kindly smiling. I nodded farewell and commenced heading forward. The man trailed behind me, examining me from head to toe. "Isn't it strange for a gorgeous young maiden to be dressed with such clothing?" he noted, seeing the blouse and the breeches, "I could find a gown for you, I am a merchant after all."

"I am not interested, but thank you very much signore," I mumbled, shaking my head to the offer, "I must be heading off now, farewell." Persistently, he continued to follow my footsteps; what is this man's problem? I've kept concealing myself with the crowd, and yet he remained his eyes onto me.

"Excuse me… but what reason are you following me for?" I asked, resisting the urge to raise my voice, "I already said I'm not interested in this gown you have." "Perhaps, but I'm fascinated in you," he chuckled, setting his hand on my hips and pulling me forward, "You have a face of an angel and a voice that sounds of wonderful music." Scowling, I shoved him away from me; icy sensations trickled down my backside… I did not like where this conversation was headed.

"Neither am I interested in such a man as yourself," I muttered, folding my arms, "Why don't you leave me in peace? You're harassing me."

"I desire to show you how a man can make a woman's heart burn with a passion of lust."

"No, I'm not interested."

"I can see the flames within your eyes; they crave attention for the right man… and I believe you found the perfect man."

"… No. Maybe for other women, but I see an empty shell of a man." I swiftly turned away from him and headed for the entrance. Unsuspected, he snatched my leather pack. "You cannot leave Firenze without your personal belongings can you?" he claimed, smirking in victory. Patting my body to search for the pack, I came to realization. I angrily fought ferociously for it; I leaped and attempted to steal the pack back, but it was all for nothing… he had the pack too high in the sky, too high for me too reach…

"Give…it…back!" I hollered, despite the truth of my efforts, "How dare you steal my bag!" The man commenced searching for the contents of my bag; he pulled out the report with a grin upon his face. "You're taking this too far, idiota!" I growled, stopping all the leaping, "I am warning you, give my bag back…"

"Is this a letter to a lover or something?" he conjectured, gradually opening to read the report. As soon as I heard, "Audi-", I immediately performed the strongest kick I could possibly inflict onto another person. I had intended to aim for his lower leg, but the swinging motion was too powerful for me to handle… in other words, I damaged the only tool a man possessed that gifts them with pleasure and is the tenderest area any person could inflict damage to. "_È__cagna_ [You bitch]!" he wheezed out as I received the letter within my possession once again; falling on his knees, the man gritted his teeth to the damage I've caused to his body. I fled from the scene of my crime, hearing a woman crying out, "Duccio! Duccio!"

"You _donnaiolo_ [womanzier]!" I snarled outloud, rushing for the carriage. As soon as I arrived, the coachman sighted me in a panic. "Signorina! There you are!" he sighed in relief, "The horses are replenished and are ready to go to Monteriggioni." "Thank goodness!" I huffed, entering the carriage hastily. After movement started, about ten minutes, I turned to see city guards searching about the Firenze horse stable. "Oh no, I've caused such troubles in Firenze," I muttered in guilt, sinking downwards. But to speak the truth, I had so much amusement.

* * *

"Well, we've arrived to Monteriggioni," the coachman announced; I was awakened by the sound of his voice. Monteriggioni was a beautiful city, not as gigantic as Venezia nor Firenze, but a city that demanded respect. "Grazie signore," I bowed my head, giving him the rest of the florins I possessed. He lead the carriage for the horse station, to let the steeds to rest their exhausted legs. Insutiating the search for Signore Auditore, I observed the many civilians parading through the stores. Seeing me blindly search about, a man approached me with an amicable greeting.

"Welcome to Villa Auditore, signorina!" he said, "Are you looking for something?"

"Why yes, I'm actually looking for Signore Auditore myself," I replied, "Do you know where his dwellings are?"

"Remain traveling north," he directed, pointing through the crowd, "and you'll come up to his home." Thanking the kind stranger, I walked through the crowd and sighted the most splendid manor mankind had not yet feasted their eyes on. I slowly approached the doorway and knocked softly against the door. Not finding Signore Auditore opening the door, a young woman appeared who gave me a strange look.

"May I help you?" she spoke, with a hint of hospitality. I cleared my throat and shyly looked at her, "I-I'm looking for Signore Auditore...I-I hope I wasn't interupting anything..."

"Oh, not at all! In fact, I'm practically drowning in boredrom!" she laughed, clearing away the awkward atmosphere, "Come in, please, make yourself at home." Entering the manor, I was baffled by the decrorations that danced within the walls. "So, which 'Signore Auditore' are you looking for? My brother or my uncle?" she questioned, curious about the fact a complete stranger was seeking an audience. "Um... I actually do not know," I uttered, "His name is Mario Audi-"

"Uncle Mario!" the woman yelled; her voice echoed throughout the manor and so in my ears, "He'll be with you in a moment." A man appeared from the top left, of the second floor, walking proudly and casually. "Claudia, what is it?" he asked, walking down, "I'm quite a busy man, you know."

"There's a woman who must speak to you," she informed, smiling at me. The man approached closer, and I could not help myself to step backwards. Signore Auditore was a man of such pride; a man who demands respect... who deserves respect. "Oh child, I have no intention to harm you in any way!" laughed the gentleman, "You're such a shy one. Come now, let us talk in my office." Leading the way, we soon were in a room of pure marble. On the wall, there were ancient pages attached together; some were vertical or horizontal... it made absolutely no sense.

"So, my dear, what may I have the pleasure to assist you?" Signore Auditore asked, with a kind smile. I slowly reached for my pack and handed him Moretti's report. "Hmm, what is this?" he mumbled to himself, opening the letter. "W-well, a family friend... umm... Signore Moretti from Venezia...I-I do not know if you're acquainted with him or anything..." I started to speak, making absolute nonsense. Focusing on the report, he continued to read it to himself; seeing the pages, I wondered what they were about. "I see... Cappello will definately interfere with the plans," he nodded in acknowledgement, placing the parchment upon his desk, "I'm grateful that you did not mind the trouble to send this... all the way from Venezia."

"Oh...I-I didn't mind at all!" I giggled awkwardly, then I lowered my head in shame for not speaking about it sooner. "What is it?" he kindly inquired, "You look as if the end of the world approahes us."

"That's...Moretti's last report," I whispered, turning my head away. At first, Signore Auditore did not understand what I had meant, but it soon came to his senses. "I see, he was a brave man," Signore Auditore sighed, "He was the finest mercenary I've ever met in my life." I immediately looked up at Signore Auditore, with a shocked expression.

"He was a what?"

"Mercenary, you know... professional soldiers hired to kill."

"Oh, I know what a mercenary is... but Signore Moretti! What other secrets are hidden away from me?" I covered my face with both hands, shaking my head, "What's next...? My mother is actually from France?"

"What are you talking about?" Signore Auditore asked concerned, "Speak sense child." So... I spoke the truth; I confessed about how Ezio saved me from my mother's wrath and led me to the Moretti's home. I spoke about escaping, through the secret tunnel way, after Signore Moretti handed me the report and died by my father's blade. Everything...every single detail.

"So, you're Cappello's child?" he muttered, "How odd that a Templar's own child would come all the way from Venezia to send this report... from one of my men." I did not even want to face him and mumbled, "I know... you despise me for having Templar blood flowing through my veins."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" he gruffed, putting both hands on his hips, "Just for that reason? Child, you risked your life to do a bidding for one of my men. I appreciate the fact that you even told me everything!" Signore Auditore placed a warm, friendly hand on my shoulder with a smile, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, I do," I countered sternly, "I am determined to solve this mysterious case. I must know, why did my father claim I've performed treason... why my mother attempted to kill me... There's nothing else out there to offer to me, I do not care for my own life anymore!"

"Now, now, calm down, Signorina Cappello. If you are that determined, then I assure you success. However, your father is a dangerous man... your mother as well," the man spoke quietly, "You cannot just simply walk to your parents and ask, after having both of their blades in your throat."

"I...I do not know what to do anymore, where to start," I groaned, holding back tears. Just then, a familiar voice called out to Signore Auditore, "Uncle, I've returned."

"Ahh... Nipote! We were just talking about you!" laughed the man, then he turned to me, "I believe you're acquainted with Ezio, are you not?"

"Ezio...?" I faced the hooded man once again; he had both hands on his hips and that same smirk from the first time I've met him.

"Elisa, are you following me around?"

"Don't be ridiclious, assissino. This is a coincidence."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Leave comments and opinions! I love reading them!**

**...Oh by the way, I've been trying to design a look for Elisa Cappello... I don't know how it'll turn out, but if you want to assist me with her appearence (like tell me what she should wear or her hair etc), I would appreciate it! It'll go up on deviantart as soon as it's finished!**


	6. Monteriggioni

Sorry for the delay D: It's been VERY long since I updated last time. I know this chapter's short, but I promise to conduct longer and update sooner!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Monteriggioni**

"Third time meeting each other… That cannot be a 'coincidence,'" claimed Ezio with conviction. I truly disapproved his assumption, folded my arms and turned away from his face. "It's a coincidence, mind you. I sincerely doubt I would waste my precious time, hunting you down." Chuckling softly, the assassin shrugged, still having that accustomed grin and replied, "If you insist."

"Enough teasing, Ezio," Signore Auditore said, amused with his nephew's wordplay, "Seeing you have returned, I assume you successfully laid another conspirator down in Venezia."The assassin bowed his head in acknowledgement and replied, "Marco Barbarigo… hardly had the opportunity to operate Venezia as he pleased."

"Excellent, then that leaves us two Templars… another Barbarigo and Borgia," confirmed his uncle, "It'll be all over soon, nipote."After the brief confirmation, Ezio excused himself outside the office; I watched as he progressed slowly towards the exit.

"My apologies, but I must get back to my work; we can discuss this later," Signore Auditore sighed, shuffling other documents on his desk, "Why don't you stay here for the night?" I shook my head, with a smile and said, "It's quite alright signore; I'll find a place to rest in Monteriggioni." Escorted out to the main hall, I stumbled awkwardly and looked around as if I was trapped in a puzzling maze. I could hear the conversation between Ezio and another man, talking about the construction of Villa Auditore. "Now what am I supposed to do?" I grumbled, folding my arms in disgust. Just then, Ezio peers out the doorway, sighting me from where he stood. I stared at him briefly and then turned away.

"How impolite," he jested, approaching me with open arms, "What does bring you here, all the way from Venezia?" I sighed heavily, scratching the back of my head, "I don't have to inform you about such matters."

As soon as he gotten closer to me, he noticed my right arm and scowled. "Hey, what did I tell you? You have to change the bandage for the cut. You've gotten a bit pale too…" The blood was beginning to soak upon the white blouse's sleeve; being sheepish, I swung my arm away from his view. "Excuse me for not obeying your command; I-I had much on my mind," I muttered, attempting to defend myself. My face turned extremely warm; I was blossoming roses upon my cheeks again. _When did I become so vulnerable? Stop it, Elisa… You're becoming weak! Weak, I tell you!_

"Are you staying for the night? You're most certainly welcomed here," offered Ezio, "It'll be harsh to just send you off without any hospitality." I shook my head and replied, "I rather not; I caused much trouble for you as it is." He was puzzled, slightly scowling; then, he expressed a playful grin. "It's not much trouble at all, Elisa. I insist you stay here for the night at least. You'll need the company."

"Persistent are we?" I mumbled under my breath, folding my arms, "I'm flattered that you offer this much to a lost soul, but I must decline." That same frown returned and I couldn't help but to laugh about it. "This is no laughing matter, I can assure you that," Ezio spoke in such a much flirtatious tone, "I cannot just send off such a beautiful damsel off into the freezing night."

"Oh, you be quiet!" I uttered, turning bright red, "I'm completely serious! I'll search a place of my own to-" Before I could continue my defensive response, the young woman walked by Ezio and me with an expression of a resolution. "She can take the empty up stair chamber!" she cheerfully squeaked, with a wide smile, "Don't worry, there's no need for you to stay at a filthy tavern in the middle of the night." Ezio grinned in victory and all I wanted to do was release tears of defeat. _I give up… This isn't going anywhere…_

* * *

I forcefully dragged my legs to the up stair corridor that Ezio's sister spoke about as she led the way; Ezio was trailing behind us as if he was blocking my only chance to escape. "Ah, isn't it wonderful? You're occupying the chamber next to mine," Ezio revealed, placing his hand on my shoulder, "I'll be there for you if you need anything."

"Oh **perfect**," I growled, rolling my eyes, "What are the odds of that?" All I heard in response was a chuckle. _Baciati dalla sfortuna_ [Just my luck]... Approaching to the door, Ezio's sister rushed downstairs to search for a night gown she was able to lend me; she also lectured about how disgusting my attire was presented, for a lady. I slighty shrugged and patiently waited for her return, as Ezio stood still beside me.

"Well, as my sister finds you more appropriate clothing, let us change the bandage of the wound," Ezio said, gently holding on to my arm with a slight tug. I was hesistant at first; he implied this playful smirk and tugged a little forcefully. My body was projected right towards him as my head rested right on his chest. My heart began to pound faster as blushing occuried.

"Idiota, watch it now," I growled, concealing the embarassment and pushing away from him, "I may be not in a suitable condition, but I can fend for myself." Ezio still had this comical expression and laughed, "I never meant for any of this to happen, believe me bella. Let's tend to the wound now." As I sat down on the stool, he carefully commenced unwrapping the bandages; the wrap's tightness loosened and soon revealed the pestering wound my mother had marked upon my flesh. Inspecting the cut, he pulled out a medicine vial. "Here, this will make you feel much better," Ezio explained opening the vial, "It doesn't have the more pleasant taste, I must warn you." I took a quick sip of the foul liquid and coughed; Ezio chuckled humbly as I glared at him. The smile never wiped off his face; how could he keep such a positive attitude with all this hatred with the world roaming about? For a moment... I envied Ezio. Lost in my thoughts, I hardly realized Ezio finishing the rewrapping of my wound. He was gazing at me for a moment as my eyes met his, then I frowned... he smiled back. At that moment, his sister returned with the gown and handed to me; she then pushed her brother out the door with much force. Displeased on the way his own sister shoved her, he had this hilarious expression of annoyance; then, she shut the door quietly for me to reclothe myself with the night wear.

After changing, I eyed the bed; it didn't look as comfortable as my own bed, but I was fortunate enough to even sleep on one tonight. I hear the commotion outside of Ezio's sister and him arguing. I sat on the bed, wondering what their discussion was about; then, his sister peaked through the door and smiled kindly. "I hope you have a good rest... My apolygies, what is your name?" the sister asked, shaking her head. "Not good manners you've shown, Claudia," Ezio teased playfully; with that stated, she went out the doorway and a slapping noise was heard. Ezio didn't seemed hurt; all he did was chuckle.

"It's Elisa, thank you very much, Claudia," I shyly responded, expression a grateful smile. Claudia then took her leave, and Ezio peaked his head out from the door. "We'll discuss what we should do for your problem in the morning," Ezio reassured me, with that kind smile, "Good night, Elisa." I grumbled but I sighed, "Good night Ezio."


End file.
